danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Class Trials/Danganronpa V3
__notoc__ Class Trials are the final act of each chapter in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. The students debate amongst themselves, using evidence collected during the investigation phase, to determine the culprit in each chapter. The debate takes place in a courtroom setting, and consists of several debate phases and minigames. The trial ends when the culprit - known as the "Blackened" - is uncovered, and ultimately executed. This page serves as an overview and guide to Class Trials in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. See the Class Trials main page for a more general overview of Class Trials throughout all Danganronpa games. Minigames Aside from Nonstop Debate and Closing Argument, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony has 6 major minigames: Hangman's Gambit Ver 3.0, Lying, Argument Armament, Debate Scrum, Mind Mine, Psyche Taxi, and Panic Debate. * Lying: During a Nonstop Debate, if you hold down the button to fire a Truth Bullet, you can change it into a Lie Bullet instead. By shooting a Lie Bullet at a weak point, you can perform a Perjury to tell a lie to refute statements that aren't actually inconsistent. * Hangman's Gambit Ver. 3.0: Select the correct letters among those floating across the screen to spell out the answer to a particular question. If you focus your energy you can illuminate the center of the screen, which will make it easier to identify the floating letters. However, some of the letters are obscured by shadows. You will need to rely on a light that occasionally appears to reveal them. * Argument Armament: An Argument Armament is a one-on-one debate against an enraged opponent who is wearing armor made of their own arguments and theories, and who refuses to listen to your reasoning. To win an Argument Armament, you must shoot down your opponent's statements while keeping the rhythm of the debate. Only then will you pierce their armor and reach a conclusion. * Debate Scrum: A Debate Scrum occurs when the participants in a Class Trial are split between two opinions and cannot reach a consensus. Characters on both sides will each make remarks that address a particular subject, but these remarks alone will not result in a consensus being reached. For each remark made by the opposing side, you must identify the key subject of that remark and match it to a similar remark made by your side. The goal of a Debate Scrum is to match all the remarks in a single round of debate. ** During a Debate Scrum, the key subject that appears in both sides' remarks will be displayed at the bottom of the screen. This key subject will always be visible when your side makes their remarks, but it will be hidden for the opposing side. It's best to read each opponent's remarks first, then try to identify the key subject of each remark. * Mind Mine: At times, questions will arise that can only be answered by clearing away all unnecessary clutter so that the truth may be revealed. In Mind Mine, colored blocks will cover images that represent the correct answer to a particular question. By selecting two or more blocks of the same color you can erase them in one fell swoop. As you erase blocks, adjacent blocks will also change color. Use the shifting colors to your advantage to clear away the blocks and reveal the answer. If only one block remains, you can mine it multiple times to force it to vanish, but you will incur a penalty for doing so. * Psyche Taxi: Drive down a lonely stretch of road, picking up words and phrases, to spell out the questions posed by a particular case. After successfully completing a question, you must then select the correct answer to progress further. Pick up the woman holding the correct answer to make her a passenger and continue driving. * Mass Panic Debate: In the Mass Panic Debate, you must find the inconsistencies in the students' statements as they all shout over each other. Though similar to the Nonstop Debate, because so many characters are speaking at once, the screen becomes cluttered with words and voices, making it more difficult to find inconsistencies. Skill List Vita Only :On the PlayStation Vita release of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony there is an exclusive skill, Undo Trois, which requires use of the touch pad on the handheld console. Due to the fact the other console releases lack this, it was not available to use in those games. Navigation Category:Class Trials